


Louder Than Words

by wesleysgirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Flaming June and Saussy's Slashficathon -- July 2003  -- for Mer.<br/>Thanks to Magpie for the encouragement and the idea, to Doyle for the Connor-voice-check, and to Butterfly for the beta.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flaming June and Saussy's Slashficathon -- July 2003 -- for Mer.  
> Thanks to Magpie for the encouragement and the idea, to Doyle for the Connor-voice-check, and to Butterfly for the beta.  
> 

  
  
  
Wesley.  
  
He had blood on his face, and Connor wasn't finished with him yet, not by a long shot. No matter what Jasmine said.  
  
"Well, go on," Connor told Jasmine's followers, who were still standing around looking at Connor and the prisoners. "You heard her. Take them back."  
  
A few of the guards moved forward, gesturing with weapons to get the others onto their feet, but when Wesley started to get up, Connor stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. "Not you," he said.  
  
Wesley settled back down onto his knees.  
  
"Maybe you're the one who didn't hear her," Gunn said, yanking his arm away from the guard who'd taken it. "She wants *all* of us. You think she's gonna like it when they come back without Wesley?"  
  
"I'll bring him back," Connor said flatly. "I just need to talk to him first."  
  
Fred and Lorne looked concerned too, but Connor didn't ignored them. He waited until the sounds of everyone walking back up the tunnel had faded, and then raised his sword again. Taking a step closer, he moved the tip of it to the back of Wesley's neck, just under his hairline.  
  
"You already have one scar because of me," he told the man. "Right?"  
  
"Technically, I suppose that's true," Wesley answered. He didn't try to move though, not even when the sharp edge of the sword played across his skin.  
  
"So what's one more?" Connor watched as a fine line of red opened, then trailed down the back of Wesley's neck.  
  
"She'll be angry," Wesley said, like he wasn't worried about what might happen. Like he was only worried about what Jasmine wanted. Connor knew *that* was a lie.  
  
"You don't care," he said angrily.  
  
"You're wrong." Wesley's voice was calm. "I do care."  
  
"About what? About *Angel?* You think I haven't seen the way that you look at him?" Connor roughly used the sword to cut the ropes binding Wesley's wrists together. He stalked around in front of Wesley, then threw the sword across the room, listening to the hollow clang as it hit the cement floor. "You and Angel, you're the same. You like this world the way it was -- because you want to fight."  
  
"That's not true," Wesley said.  
  
"It *is*," Connor said. "You're just like him. Your life doesn't have any meaning unless you have something to fight against. No wonder he wants you."  
  
Wesley didn't say anything. Didn't deny anything.  
  
"That's okay," Connor said, reaching out a hand and cupping Wesley's face. "I get to have sex with everyone my father wants."  
  
He hauled Wesley to his feet and tried to kiss him, hard, but Wesley struggled, tried to move away. Connor backhanded him, knocking Wes to the floor again, then picked him up and walked him into the nearest wall, pressing him face-first against it.  
  
"Cordelia kissed me," Connor said. "She was the only one who ever... like that."  
  
"That wasn't Cordelia," Wesley told him, voice slightly muffled because his cheek was being held against smooth cement. "It may have looked like her, but it wasn't --"  
  
"Shut up!" Connor could feel his heart racing, the anger and despair rising up and threatening to break him into little pieces if he didn't do something about it. "You don't know! Jasmine's making everything better for everyone -- she's getting rid of all the anger and hatred." He snorted softly, used his body to hold Wesley in place. "But not for me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Wesley said gently.  
  
Connor shoved Wesley into the wall with a thrust of his hips, feeling his cock getting hard. He wondered if Wesley could feel it too. "You don't *know,* he repeated. "But I'm going to show you. Angel takes everything away from me, and..." _And now I'm going to take you, before he ever_ has the chance.  
  
He pushed his erection against Wesley's ass again, and the other man gave a small moan. Subtle, but there.  
  
"You like this?" Connor asked.  
  
Wesley answered his question with a question. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"It's the only thing left. The only way I can hurt him."  
  
"We don't even know if he's going to be able to get back," Wesley pointed out, and for a second Connor thought that Wesley was pushing against him, just a little bit. It only made him harder.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Connor said, his hands going around to the front of Wesley's pants and undoing them, pushing them down. His cock was throbbing with need. He wondered if it would feel different, being inside a man's body instead of a woman's. He wondered if Wesley would like it.  
  
He tried not to wonder if Cordy had.  
  
Connor unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled himself out, rubbing the head of his cock against the curve of Wesley's ass. Wesley stood still, compliant. Good.  
  
"It's not like being with a woman," Wesley said. "The natural... lubricants... aren't there. You'll want some saliva."  
  
Ignoring him, Connor watched as his cock painted a thick line of slippery pre-come down the crack of Wesley's ass. He was leaking furiously -- he wanted to be inside something tight and hot so badly -- but grudgingly he had to admit that wet sounded better than dry. "Don't move," he ordered, and leaned down to lick Wesley's little hole with a slick tongue.  
  
Wesley did groan then, a real one that he could hear easily, and shifted his weight. Immediately Connor nudged the inside of Wes' knee with his own leg, wordlessly encouraging him to spread his legs further, and Wesley obeyed. He licked again. The taste was weird, but not bad. Gathering some more spit onto his tongue, Connor pushed it into Wes just a little bit, not paying any attention to Wesley's full-body shudder, and then stood up, hand on his erection again.  
  
"Don't move," he said again, and then guided his cock to Wesley's hole, shoving inside slowly, spit and pre-come not quite enough to prevent a slight dry rasp that made him shiver with delight.  
  
It was okay if it hurt a little bit. Everything else did.  
  
Connor could see Wesley's hand tighten into a fist at the same time Wes' ass did the same thing around his cock. He grunted and dug his own fingers into Wesley's hip warningly -- he wasn't ready for it to be over this fast. "Knock it off," he said, pulling out and then thrusting forward again quickly.  
  
Wesley didn't respond, but Connor could hear his breathing speeding up, could feel the way he changed the angle of his hips just a little bit. It made things easier.  
  
He wondered if Jasmine knew what he was doing. The thought caused a throbbing in his balls and he fucked Wesley faster, just in case. Maybe it would be better for it to be over soon; better than being interrupted by that voice that was perfect for everybody but him.  
  
"You like this, don't you?" Connor asked, reaching around to touch Wesley's cock, finding undeniable proof. "I bet you wish it was him."  
  
The words left his lips and Wesley cried out and arched underneath him, squeezing velvet-hot around his cock, and Connor came too. He could feel Wesley's come on his hand, could feel himself shooting deep into Wesley's body. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the back of Wesley's shoulder for just a second as the last shudders ran through him.  
  
As soon as it was over, Connor pulled away. He could still hear Wesley panting.  
  
"There," Connor said, refastening his pants.  
  
"You're wrong if you think this will hurt him," Wesley said quietly, as he pulled up his own pants and buttoned them.  
  
"It will." Connor didn't have any doubts. "Just like it did when I had sex with Cordelia before he could." He gestured toward the door with his head. "Come on. We have to get back to Jasmine."  
  
"Yes," Wesley said. He bent over and picked up the sword from the floor, stepping closer to Connor, meeting his eyes. Their faces were inches apart as the weapon changed hands. "But you're making an incorrect assumption."  
  
Connor felt uncertain for the first time.  
  
"You're assuming," Wesley continued, "that I haven't slept with Angel before." And Connor's prisoner walked past him and out into the tunnel.  
  
  
  
End


End file.
